


Girl Meets Speech

by Hobbit97



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit97/pseuds/Hobbit97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the show's Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World, Riley has a speech project in class and decides to write about her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Speech

I take a deep breath before I stand up in front of the class to read my paper. "Hi everyone, as most of you know, I am Riley Matthiews-Hunter-Hart, and I wrote my speech on my family. Everything started before my sister and I were born. When he was young, my father, Corey, was at a zoo when he fell into a llama pit. Then, my dad, Shawn, decided to help my father out of the pit. Much later when my father was a teen..."  
                            {flashback}  
Corey is pacing around the kitchen of his childhood home, nervous. Soon, mom, dad, Eric, and little sister Morgan are all in the living room, waiting for Corey to talk. "I think I have known this for a long time, but I think it's time to tell you guys as well... I am gay." He says. His family embrace him with love, accepting him no matter what. As he looks around, he notices Morgan's old baby monitor is turned on at the table near by. He gives his mother a look, but she just smiles and looks upstairs. He slowly removes himself from the group before heading upstairs to his room. As he opened the door, he sees his best friends sitting together, Shawn and Topanga. Shawn is hugging the second monitor, but stands up to hug Corey tight, being in love with him since day one.  
                       {end of flashback} 

"My mother was happy for my dad and father, and they both were surprised when she said that she would want to be a surrogate mother for me, after they were married (Shawn and Corey). Months went by, then years. I was very young, when the most important girl came into my window, Maya Hart. She was sad because her parents were fighting and always yelled, but liked my singing. From then on, we became best friends, and were surprised when my dads and her mom joined together and decided to have joint custody of the two of us, making Maya my sister. I love my family, and wouldn't change anything about them. Thank you." She says as she bows and sits next to her crying sister, who pulls her into a tight hug.


End file.
